This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure described herein, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure described herein. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, incineration has been determined to be the best way to deal with garbage and trash. The conventional method of eliminating garbage involves collecting garbage with garbage trucks which run on streets and alleys every day collecting and transporting garbage to the garbage dump for incinerating. The increasing high costs of this method has become a heavy burden to governments. In addition, many rural areas do no have garbage service and if they do it can be very cumbersome for a home owner to carry several loads of trash across a large lot of land.
Many different types of waste incinerators and furnaces have been proposed in the past. For the most part, these are the large-scale industrial waste treating plants, wherein garbage is delivered to these sites for burning and further disposal. These devices require supply of fuel and exhaust treatment facilities to prevent polluting the atmosphere with escaping burning gases.
Hence, what is needed is a safe and effective method of incinerating trash that is simple to use, mobile, portable, and fully contains the trash incineration process.